falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout Fanon Wiki:How to Make a Quality Location
Hi there! Welcome to Part Four of Eagle oo8i's How-To Series (continued by MongoosePirate). Today, we will be working on how to make a quality location. And by that, I don't mean making a control vault or a knock-off Megaton. Assuming that you have gone through Part Four of my How-To series, you know what I'm going to start off with. Before Starting The Fallout universe seems to follow this formula in regards to population centers: small villages radiate outward from a regional city-state, connected by caravans endangered by raiders and dangerous creatures at every turn. A typical region consists of: *A Hub: The city-state where most regional trade passes or originates. It has the highest population in the area and has some advantage that allows it to excel over the villages such as command over a vital resource or a good location. It can weather attack better than a village and may even approach (but never quite reach) self-sufficiency. *Villages: Villages are naturally smaller than the Hub. They can be more extreme in character than a Hub, especially if this is the reason it is not as successful as the Hub (xenophobia, extreme corruption, mutation, bizarre faction, etc.). The village has something that either makes it valuable to the Hub (surplus cabbage, the most convenient well between the Hub X and Hub Y, the only source of giant green bat guano in the land, etc.) or to the raiders (tribute, source of willing sexual congress, a willing doctor, etc.), or it is in danger of destruction and/or dissolution. *Locales: Interesting places. Some are landmarks where caravans and travelers camp down; even if they have a few permanent residents they never quite make it to Village level. Others are places that attract the adventurous or the desperate: caves, ruins, Pre-War facilities, raider hideouts, etc. that are just full of traps, dangerous, dangerous enemies, and (hopefully) loot. Of course, there are exceptions and oddities, this just represents a sort of reliable stereotype of how a given region will look. Here are some examples of how it bears out in the games: *''Fallout'' **Hub: The Hub **Villages: Adytum, Junktown, Shady Sands **Locales: The Glow, Mariposa Military Base, Raiders **Mixed-Purpose: Necropolis *''Fallout 2'' was an odd duck in that it had multiple hubs **Hub: NCR, New Reno, Vault City **Villages: Broken Hills, Den, Gecko, Klamath, Modoc, Redding **Locales: Mercenaries' Caves, Sierra Army Depot, Toxic Caves *''Fallout 3'' **Hub: Rivet City **Villages: Big Town, Canterbury Commons, Megaton, Paradise Falls **Locales: Dunwich Building, Evergreen Mills, Old Olney *''Fallout: New Vegas'' Another curious case, the Hub is actually a cluster of villages in close proximity. **Hub: New Vegas, The Fort, Camp McCarren **Villages: Goodsprings, Novac, Primm **Locales: H&H Tool Factory, REPCONN Test Site New Vegas is unique in the main Fallout series in that it has a parallel Hub-Village chain for the occupying NCR army. Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel do not follow this formula, mostly because they were laid out as linear progressions of stages. *''Fallout 4'' **Hub: Diamond City, The Prydwen, The Castle **Villages: Sanctuary Hills, Bunker Hill **Locales: Mass Fusion, Yangtze, Abernathy Farm **Mixed-Purpose: CIT Ruins/The Institute Creating A Location A Locale For our purposes, a locale is any place that breaks up the monotony of the wasteland, but isn't a link in the surrounding Hub-Village relationship. Things to consider when creating a location *What purpose does the location serve: dungeon, historical or navigational landmark, mystery, something else? *What would draw people there? *What factors have prevented civilization from taking root there? *If the locale does have inhabitants of some kind, how to they satisfy their basic needs? A Village A Hub The InfoBox Click the button to edit this page, then copy the following template for use in your own location articles: